Girl Meets: Birthday Boy
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Today is one of the boys birthdays and the girls have a gift for him. Who is the birthday boy and what did the girls get him? There is only one way to find out.


I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns, worksfr Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.

* * *

Today was Farkle's birthday and he was glad it happens to be on a Friday. When he woke up he did the normal things to get ready. When he was in the kitchen he saw a note from his parents wishing him a happy birthday. Farkle smiled and thought they just left work early and will be back latter. Then Farkle saw the rest of the note saying they could not do anything on this special day as they where too busy and could not get out of work. They ended the note by saying sorry and happy birthday once again.

Even though Farkle was use to this since he was little he still had a tear in his eye that turned into anger when he picked up his phone and about to throw it across the room when he saw he had some text messages. He opened it up to find out it was all his friends and even Zay. His mine friends texted at the same time as well as his girlfriend Isadora at midnight. He smiled knowing they cared about him. He read all of them and smiled at each of them.

Riley's was all bubbly with rainbow emoji's in her text while Lucas had some Texan saying about the day. While Zay, and Maya's text was to the point like the others he had gotten. Farkle's eyes widen when he read his girlfriend Isadora's text.

'Happy Birthday my smart sexy boy. I have a special gift for you but you have to wait.'

Farkle wondered what his surprise from Isadora was going to be. He really had no time to really think what it could be as he had to head to school. Once he made it inside school and right away Riley with a balloon with the number 16 on it runs to Farkle to give him a huge. She soon hands him the balloon with a big smile. Farkle smiled and Maya walked by and she even gave Farkle a hug. Before stepping in class Lucas stops him and gave him a medium size box.

"Happy Birthday Farkle."

Farkle opened the box and saw a big belt buckle. Farkle smiled.

"Back in Texas when you have a birthday you get a belt buckle."

"Don't forget they get this too." Zay said as he hands a big bag to Farkle.

Farkle pulls it out to reveal a cowboy hat. Farkle hugged Lucas and Zay not caring if anyone saw. As time ticked away Farkle started to wonder what could Isadora gave him. It was seven at night and his parents where not home as always. Soon there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it to see Riley, Maya, and Isadora. All three of them where wearing long trench coats that was almost touching the ground. Farkle did not know what to make of this.

Once inside Farkle closed the door and once he did the girls took off their coats to reveal their naked bodies. Farkle quickly became hard. The girls quickly made out with each other as Farkle watched on. As Farkle watched the girls made out they broke their kiss with each other and started to suck on each others breasts. More he watched the harder he became. The girls soon stopped and took Farkle into his room. They quickly rip his cloths off and get to work.

Riley and Maya kiss and suck onto Farkle's nipples while Isadora sucked away on Farkle's dick. Farkle quickly moaned as his dick and nipples where being sucked on. The more he moaned the better Isadora sucked away. Soon she could tell Farkle was about to shoot his load. She soon stopped and started making out with Farkle. As they where making out Maya started to suck away on Farkle's dick. Once again Farkle moaned. Isadora soon stopped the kiss and went to suck on Farkle's nipple that Maya was sucking and licking on.

As Maya sucked away she could tell that Farkle was close again. Maya soon stopped sucking Farkle's dick and started making out with Farkle. Riley soon sucked away on Farkle's dick as Maya made out with Farkle and Isadora moving to the other side of Farkle and began sucking and licking on the other nipple. Maya soon broke the kiss and started to lick and suck on Farkle's other nipple. Farkle for one could not stop moaning. As Riley sucked away once again Farkle was close of shooting his load.

Riley stopped sucking Farkle's dick and started to make out with him. Isadora went back sucking on his dick. As Farkle was being kissed and his dick being sucked Maya went back to the nipple that she started on. Once Riley stopped the kissing she went back kissing and sucking on Farkle's nipple that she started with. All Farkle could do is moan. Once again Farkle was on edge. Isadora soon stopped sucking her boyfriend and started to jack him off untul he shot nine shots onto his chest and chin.

The girls quickly licked up Farkle's cum. All of them enjoyed Farkle's cum and they took turns making out with him and each other. Farkle soon watched the girls making out once again and was quickly getting hard once again. Farkle soon took action and started to eat out his girlfriend Isadora. Isadora quickly moaned and soon was eating out Riley. Riley moaned for awhile before she started eating out Maya. Once Isadora squirted he moved on to Riley while Riley kept eating out Maya.

As Maya's pussy was getting eaten out by her best friend Riley, Maya started to eat out Isadora tasting her fresh pussy juice. Once Riley squirted Farkle moved on to Maya. As Farkle was eating out Maya she was eating out Riley who was eating out Isadora. If it was like magic all the girls squirted at the same time. Once the girls where done squirting they all made out with each other.

Riley and Maya soon left leaving Farkle and Isadora. Isadora spread her legs and Farkle smiled. He slowly slid his dick into Isadora's pussy and they both moaned. Farkle started fucking Isadora slowly at first then slowly went faster and faster every few thrusts. The moaning got louder and louder. The two soon start to make out and when the kiss broke Farkle began sucking on Isadora's breasts. Farkle felt he was close and pulled out.

Farkle soon was sucking on Isadora's breasts again before he started eating her out again. Farkle soon had an idea and started to rim Isadora. She quickly moaned and as he was rimming her he started to finger her. One finger became two, then later three. Isadora ended up squirting all over herself. Farkle soon slid his dick into her ass and Isadora quickly moaned. Farkle soon started fucking Isadora faster and harder.

Farkle was on edge again and pulled out to make out with Isadora once the kissing broke he slid his dick back into her pussy. Farkle started to fuck her harder and faster. The two soon began to make out as they fucked away. Farkle could no longer hold back and pulled out. He soon shot his load onto Isadora's tits. He soon fell to his side and looked at Isadora. The two soon kissed once again.

"Happy birthday Farkle."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story please tell me what you think. Reviews are open to ALL to non haters or PM if you are a non hater member. Not a member? It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
